


The Coalition

by NukeRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeRose/pseuds/NukeRose
Summary: In the year 2025, wizard kind was exposed following a dark wizard attack in America. The wizard responsible and his followers, know as "The Revolution", declared war on the United States government and it's allies. MACUSA and the magical governments of the UK, France and Germany came together to form "The Coalition", a task force dedicated to stopping the Revolution. Most people assumed there were only three choices: Fight, submit, or die.Jude and I? We chose to fight.





	1. Prologue

My emotions got the better of me that day. That is how it all began, with me getting upset. I got upset and caused all the windows in my mother's house to shatter.

The day after the incident, there was a knock on the door.

Four men and a woman stood at the door, wishing to speak to my mother and me.

They told me what I was. A wizard, capable of doing things that I could scarcely begin to dream. One of the men was the headmaster of a school in Massachusetts and that I was being offered a place there, despite how unusual it was that my powers showed up so late since they usually started showing around the age of seven. It was an opportunity to learn to use and control my powers, and be around people like me. After drilling them for an hour on certain aspects of the Wizarding world (like whether or not it was safe to be openly gay in the Wizarding world, to which I received assurances that it was) I accepted gladly.

Ilvermorny. The North American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Considered around the world to be the best school only behind the UK's legendary Hogwarts and Japan's Mahoutokoro. When I first saw the castle, on the top of Mount Greylock, I was in awe. A beautiful structure made of solid granite, where magic radiated from every nook and cranny. I was painfully aware that my circumstances were not normal. Normally, schooling for young wizards in America begins at eleven years old, and I was beginning at fifteen years old. Only a couple of people even gave me a second glance.

I stepped onto the Gordian Knot on the floor in the centre of the entrance hall, facing the large wooden statues of the mascots for the four houses. The carved statues stared at me lifelessly for a few moments and I awaited the reaction anxiously. The statue of the Wampus came to life after a short wait, and I was sorted into Wampus house. The house that it is said houses those with the potential of a warrior. Afterwards I was directed to a room where I would be chosen by my wand. I stopped in front of a box that seemed to be calling out to me. I opened the box, and extracted to wand, and I felt warmth travel through my whole body as I grasped it in my hand. The wand was towards the longer, at fourteen and three quarter inches. The core of my wand is Wampus cat hair. The body of the wand was made of Ebony, pitch black in color, with mother of pearl inlaid on the handle and soft ripples in the wood along the shaft.

I never expected another late start student to arrive, but they did so an hour later. I stood with my fellow students in shock, as the Headmaster introduced Jude Adams Foster.

Oh, how I never expected to see Jude there. In fact, I never expected to see him again. Not after everything that happened. Everybody knows the story. Of how Jude and I got together, and what we were to each other, as well as how it ended. So, I am not going to bother reiterating it. As Jude moved to join Wampus house after receiving his wand, a curved shafted mahogany wand of about twelve inches, we made eye contact. Later, after avoiding each other until the rest of our house was asleep, Jude and I met in the common room. We barely managed to say two words to each other before we burst into tears.

We stayed up the whole night, into the early hours of the morning talking, repairing the shattered remains of our former friendship. Things were awkward between us for the first few weeks of school, but by Halloween of first year, we had fallen back into our old close friendship. It was not until the summer after our fourth year that we decided to give our relationship another try. By that point, we knew that if we gave it another go, it would last.

For a total of seven years, we were educated at Ilvermorny, becoming the oldest students to ever graduate from there at the age of twenty. Right after graduation, Jude and I moved in together. A year later, in August of 2023, we got married. I became an Auror for MACUSA, while Jude became a spell crafter and researcher for MACUSA, putting his genius level knowledge of magic to good use. For two years, everything in our lives seemed perfect. We loved our jobs, and we loved each other. Our lives were at peace, but I know Jude felt uneasy at times; that he sometimes felt that the peace would not last.

He was proven right. In 2025, we wizards were exposed.

There was a classmate of ours at Ilvermorny. He was sorted in Wampus, and graduated two years before us. He was an introvert, somebody that held a constant air of sinister intent. He was an African American boy by the name of Dennis Collins. He started it all, after a group of white supremacists attacked and nearly murdered his younger brother Barry, the only person he cared about. He swore he would have his revenge, and the day after he graduated, he disappeared without a trace. For the next few years, we now know he was gathering strength, sinking into the dark arts, and gathering followers to his cause.

One day just months after the inauguration of the new President of the United States, the organization that hurt Collins's brother were holding a rally in Ohio, when Dennis exacted his revenge. In the middle of a bright April day, in front of news crews and countless No-Maj spectators, he disapparated onto the stage and drew his wand. He butchered every member of the organization present, and then fired upon the supporters. In an age of social media and instant communication across the globe, the news spread like wildfire. Shields and protective wards were raised around every magical government building in the world. The chaos in the MACUSA headquarters in Manhattan the next day was horrifying as the leaders of nearly every magical government apparated or floo'd in for a summit.

They quickly realized that they had no choice. We were exposed. The whole world had seen the videos and there were thousands of eyewitnesses, far too many to Obliviate. A press conference was held the next day, where the U.S. President introduced President Seville of the Magical Congress of The United States of America. As soon as Seville cast Expecto Patronum in front of the cameras, there was no turning back.

Two months later, Collins attacked the capitol, massacring anyone he considered to be on the side of the people who hurt his younger brother. It was only by sheer luck, and the bunker underneath the White House, that the President and his cabinet survived. He and his followers called themselves "the Revolution". He claimed that the government of the United States never did anything to demolish the organizations similar to the one that harmed his brother, and that he held them responsible and would destroy them if it were the last thing he ever did.

Collins's army of followers has led attacks on Britain and France, and the Wizarding communities around the world were preparing to fight back. America, once a land of light and hope, is now a land of darkness and fear, as magical people and No-Maj's alike all worry about where and when the Revolution will strike next. MACUSA and the Ministries of Magic in the United Kingdom, Germany and France had combined there Auror corps into The Coalition, a single massive task force, whose sole purpose was to defeat Collins.

Harry Potter, the legendary Auror who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort in 1998, was unanimously named General of the Coalition. Jude and I joined the Coalition at the first available opportunity. We were tasked to set up a safe house for our division, which included General Potter's son Albus and his long time partner Scorpius Malfoy. We chose, or rather, Jude demanded, that the place be built far from any city, settling on a spot fifty miles from Las Vegas in the Mojave desert. Jude warded the area with every enchantment possible, including several dozen enchantments that he had invented himself.

Today, I went to Manhattan with Albus and Scorpius to meet with General Potter while Jude chose to stay behind and continue with his work. When we arrived back at the safe house, it was well after sundown…


	2. Darkness Builds

From the outside, the base looked like a barren stretch of desert. Once you crossed the wards, however, the base came into view. Base Alpha was our home and base of operations, a Safe House hidden beneath nearly every defensive charm and ward in existence, as well as several that Jude invented himself. The safe house itself was a cottage that we had built, and atmospheric charms kept the temperature at a more comfortable level than the surrounding desert. The charm created a new climate within the boundaries of the base, occasionally raining and watering the grass that had grown.

As Albus, Scorpius and I approached the door, we felt the wards scan us, making us shiver. We entered the house, and I immediately headed down into the basement. The basement was Jude's domain, for that was where his workshop was. Jude stood at his desk, pouring over a large book while scribbling on a large sheet of paper. I stepped up to stand beside him, and upon the paper was a diagram with lots of numbers and complex calculations. Next to that, there was a long sheet of parchment with what looked like the theory for a new spell written on it.

It never ceased to amaze me how frighteningly smart Jude was. He possessed a genius level intellect, as well as Masteries in Charms, Spell Crafting, Herbology, Potions, and Dueling. When we train together, watching him move is mesmerizing. Combining brute force with sheer power, skill, and variety of magic, few people in the world could ever hope to stand against him in a one on one duel. Hell, Jude could probably hold off at least four opponents at once. I have never beaten him in a sparring match. Together, we make one hell of a team.

I stood and continued to watch him work for a few minutes before stepping up to him and wrapping my arms around him from behind. He jumped in surprise, not even realizing I had been there, before realizing it was me and relaxing into the hold.

"You're back early." He said.

"Yeah, shorter meeting." I informed my husband, "What are you up to?"

"Working on the new ward I've been developing." Jude answered, "Trying to work out a few minor kinks. I think I have it to where it will work, but we won't really know until I've tested it and performed the ritual required for the ward to be cast. It might be difficult since it doesn't rely on an incantation to cast it. Instead it relies on intent, feeling, and emotion."

"Sounds complicated." I said.

"Yeah, it is. To most people." He agreed, "I ran the designs by Department of Spell Crafting at MACUSA, and I've got authorization to test it…"

"Good, because we might need it." I said.

"Why?"

"General Potter received word earlier." I explained, "Actionable Intel that the Revolution is going to attack one or more of the major schools. We're guessing either Hogwarts or Ilvermorny."

"Or both." Jude interjected.

"Yeah, or both." I agreed, "Either way, every major school has gone into full lockdown. Warders and curse breakers have been dispatched to Ilvermorny, Hogwarts, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to reinforce their wards."

"What about the other four schools?" Jude asked.

"We don't think Collins considers them important or valuable enough to warrant his attention." I said, "Ilvermorny was where he went to school. Hogwarts, well… It's Hogwarts."

"It's a daring move on their part, either way." Jude said.

"Yeah." I agreed, "What do you think the odds are that they could breach the wards around Hogwarts?"

Jude snorted.

"Are you kidding me?" Jude asked, "Hogwarts is the most heavily magically defended building on the face of the planet. MACUSA headquarters in Manhattan doesn't even have as many wards on it as Hogwarts does. After Voldemort's fall back in '98, the wards around the castle were strengthened, and they added more every year since and they were impressive before the battle. Now? To breach the wards around Hogwarts, he'd need an army at least ten times the size of Voldemort's army at the Battle of Hogwarts, and at least ten times the magical power."

"What about Ilvermorny?" I asked.

"Not nearly as strong as Hogwarts, but still formidable." Jude said, "Ilvermorny really hasn't had a need to strengthen their wards too much until now. We haven't had a dark wizard really give us a problem since Grindelwald in the twenties during the Obscurial Incident in New York. If any of the schools needs to be reinforced, it's Ilvermorny."

"That's what the General said." I said, "He wants you and I to go to Ilvermorny and help. We have permission to place whatever wards we think will help."

"Perfect chance to test this new one, then." Jude said.

He extracted his wand and giving it a flick. His research and diagrams rolled themselves neatly, shrunk, and flew into Jude's open suitcase beside the desk, along with a few vials of potion ingredients and various tools. The suitcase shut itself with a click, and Jude summoned it to him.

"Are we going by portkey, Floo, or Apparation?" He asked.

"We're gonna Floo right into Headmaster Holmes's office." I answered.

"What about Albus and Scorpius?" Jude asked.

"They're gonna stay here and rest." I answered, reaching for Jude's hand.

I threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace, and we stepped through. We were immediately met by Headmaster.

"Gentlemen." He said.

"Headmaster." Jude and I greeted with a nod.

"I'll need an open space to cast the ward." Jude said.

"Of course Mr. Adams Foster." Holmes agreed.

He led us to the courtyard in front of the school, where Jude instructed everybody to stand back.

He opened his case, and extracted two containers and a small silver knife. One container held phoenix ash, which was donated to Jude by the International League of Potioneers. Another contained a potion. Jude took the cap of the container of ash, and poured the potion in, carefully stirring the mixture. He spent the next few minutes tracing the runes into the ground in a large circle. Runes were then drawn in lines leading towards a larger rune at the center. Once the runes were placed, he stepped out of the circle and picked up a silver bladed knife.

He made a small cut across his hand, and allowed the blood to drip into a small vial. He levitated the vial into the middle of the circle and vanished the vial, allowing the blood within to fall into the ash at the center, activating the runes drawn within the circle. The runes burst into flame immediately, scorching them into the ground. The runes glowed a bright blue, and then emitted a shockwave. A groaning sound was heard across the grounds, and I knew that it was the wards around Ilvermorny fusing with the new ward.

"The ward is powered by the ambient magic in the air around the mountain." Jude explains, "The runes suck the magic in and focus it into the projection of a shield around the grounds and the surrounding areas, and if any wizard or No-Maj crosses the ward with the intention of dealing harm to the students or the school itself, they will immediately be vaporized. It also fuses with the rest of the wards and strengthens them."

Jude turns to a group of curse breakers who had gathered to watch.

"It should be enough to hold them off if they attack, but that doesn't mean you should stop adding more protections on top of it." Jude instructed them, and they nodded and returned to their work.

"Thanks for doing that, Mr. Adams Foster." Headmaster Holmes said, "Hopefully that will be enough to keep the Revolution out…"

"It should be." Jude said, "Only I can remove the ward. It's built into the design of the spell that only the caster can disable it. It takes a lot of power as well as elemental magic affinity to cast, since the runic circle is powered by ambient magic in the air."

"That's good to hear." Holmes said, "And as usual the position for Professor of Spell Crafting is open to you should you ever want to do it."

"Thank you, headmaster." Jude said with a slight smile, "Maybe after the Revolution has been demolished."

"From what I hear, that may be a tough chore." Holmes continued as we walked toward his office, "People are scared. People are saying that Collins is at least as powerful as Grindelwald was. His attacks in Germany, France and the United Kingdom have the entire civilized world on alert, and every army on the planet, whether it be magical or No Maj, is prepared for a war. The United Nations is terrified that this will turn into a third World War. Half of the United States is expecting the MACUSA headquarters in Manhattan to be attack any day now."

"Collins is powerful, but he's not powerful enough to do that yet." Jude interjected, "The wards around the building are second in the world only to Hogwarts, and plus… Harry Potter is there, and he has the Elder Wand. Collins knows that if he were to try to duel Harry Potter he'd be incinerated within five minutes. He's waiting, biding his time, growing his powers and his following…"

Jude didn't even finish the sentence before the fireplace lit up emerald green, and General Potter himself stepped through. Tall, messy black hair, green eyes and the infamous scar, Harry Potter was an impressive figure that radiated power and knew how to use it. It was no wonder that dark wizards all over the world were frightened of the mere mention of his name.

"There you two are." General Potter said, "I need you both, it's an emergency."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We got a message from the Scandinavian Minster of Magic." He continued, "Twenty minutes ago, contact with the Durmstrang Institute was lost, and five minutes later a large group of frightened students arrived in the Ministry atrium. All of them were severely injured, and had to be sedated for their safety and he safety of others. The Minister suspects the Revolution, and is requesting the Coalition assist in investigating what's happened at Durmstrang."

"We'll head out straight away." I agreed.

The General reached into his pocket, and pulled out an old shoe.

"This Portkey will activate as soon as you both are touching it." He said, "You will arrive in their Auror Office, and from there they will Apparate you to Durmstrang."

I heard Jude groan quietly at the sight of the Portkey, a method of magical travel that he detested with a passion. I took in into my hands, and held it out to Jude.

"Be careful boys." Harry said.

"We always are." I responded as Jude grabbed on to the Portkey, and we were transported to our destination.

For all that Jude can do magically, land gracefully from Portkey travel isn't one of them, as he stumbled into my arms upon landing.

"You good?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He assured, and pulled his wand out and cast a silent charm on both of us, "Translation Charm. I don't know what language they speak here, but I know I don't know it."

Within ten minutes, we and our Auror escort disapparated to the gates of the Durmstrang Institute.

The giant, black cast iron gates to the grounds were laying in a twisted heap on the ground. I drew my wand and prepared to defend myself if need be. Jude drew his wand and threw a Blasting Curse at an area of the sky right above the top of the ten-foot high concrete wall, and I watched it sail right through into the sky, dissipating shortly after.

"The defensive wards are down." He said gravely, "If they were still there, that curse would have rebounded at three times the strength. The only wards still active are those that make the school invisible to those who aren't within the boundaries."

Slowly, cautiously, Jude and I stepped over the threshold of the grounds, and the school came into sight.

"Ah, shit." I cursed.

Most of the school that was still standing was still smoking. As we moved in to investigate it closer, I motioned for Jude to wait. I pointed my wand at what was left of the building and cast a few support charms.

"Don't want the place collapsing in on us." I said, and we entered.

We strolled through the halls, and I stopped to examine a pile of ash.

"This ash… it was caused by Fiendfyre." I said, "Nothing else can cause something to disintegrate into such a fine powder."

"Connor… look at this." Jude said.

I stood up and joined him in staring at the wall.

Carved on the wall, was a triangle with a circle inside it, with a single straight line running vertically through the middle. Below it was carved the words: For the Greater Good. The infamous wall where Gellert Grindelwald carved his symbol and motto before departing for England after his expulsion from Durmstrang.

Below both of those was a new addition.

"The Revolution Grows." I read, "Son of a bitch. They weren't after Ilvermorny or Hogwarts, they were out to recruit or destroy Durmstrang."

"It looks like they succeeded." Jude agreed gravely, "It looks like anybody who didn't join them either died in the fire, or escaped to the Ministry."

"We need to inform headquarters, immediately."

After taking one last disdainful look at the wall, Jude and I spun on the spot and disapparated.


	3. Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this turned out okay, I'm not the best at writing dueling scenes.

Connor and I returned to MACUSA Headquarters that night with the Scandinavian Minister, and reported our findings. By the time we left for Base Alpha, it was three thirty in the morning and the Scandinavian Ministry had joined the Coalition. When we got home, Connor and I collapsed into bed after hurriedly undressing.

All was quiet for three days after that. During those three days, Albus and Scorpius left on a mission to Japan, while Connor and I stayed behind. We sparred, trained, relaxed, I continued my experiments, and as couples do, we occasionally had sex. As is to be expected, our short break did not last long. At about one in the afternoon on the fourth day, we received a Patronus message. The large stag galloped into the room, startling us.

"Meeting you at 1:30." It said, "New assignments."

We looked at each other and got dressed, and at exactly 1:30, the Floo activated, and Harry stepped out into the living room.

"Jude, Connor." He greeted, "Hope you've had a nice break."

"Yes, sir." We responded.

"Jude, I would like to talk to you." Harry continued, "In private."

"Uh, okay." I said confused, "We can speak in my lab."

"That'll be fine." He responded.

He followed me down into the basement and after taking a short look around he turned to me.

"First I wanted to tell you that the ward you put in place around Ilvermorny is working flawlessly." Harry started, "A rogue Dementor tried to enter the grounds yesterday, and it was reduced to ash."

"That's good to hear." I responded, "But I gather that that's not all you came to say, is it sir?"

"No, it is not. Jude, I have a mission for you." Harry said.

"Me? Like, just me?" I asked in clarification.

"Yeah." He nodded and continued, "Tell me, how familiar are you with the incident Codenamed: Tempus Itinerantur?"

"You mean the time turner incident?" I asked, "Quite a bit. Albus and Scorpius have described it in detail. It resulted in the death of a Hogwarts student, the arrest of Delphini Riddle, and her incarceration in Azkaban Prison."

"Exactly." Harry continued, "Well, it was reported at three o'clock eastern standard time this morning, that there was a mass breakout from Azkaban. Delphini is one of the escapees."

"Oh, shit." I swore, "The daughter of Lord Voldemort, joining the Revolution… that's a scary thought."

"Yeah, it is." Harry agreed, "Luck is on our side for once, however. She's not good at hiding herself, so we were able to track her down."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Riddle House in Little Hangleton, England." Harry answered.

"And you want me to go apprehend her?" I asked.

Harry gave me a very grave look, before sighing heavily. He started twirling the Elder Wand between his fingers nervously, a nervous habit that Albus shared.

"No."

At my confused look, he explained.

"The other leaders of the Coalition have all agreed." Harry continued, "Delphini Riddle is too dangerous to be kept alive. An execution order has been issued."

"Why me?" I asked, "Surely somebody else would be better suited? Why not Albus? Or Scorpius, even? After everything they went through because of her…"

"They were asked. They refused." Harry said, "They said that they didn't want to have to face her again. You were the next candidate for the mission."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because you're powerful, Jude." Harry said, "You can do things that no other wizard could ever dream of. You are more powerful than I am. Which is why, I have decided that now is the time to tell you what I am about to tell you.""

He held the Elder Wand up for me to see it.

"I'm sure you know what this is?" He asked.

"Of course I do." I answered, "But I'm a bit confused."

"I'm getting to that…" He said, before stealing himself to continue, "This wand is different than any other. It is tainted by the dark, and only the most powerful wizards can wield it without it corrupting them. Dumbledore was worthy of it… I am not."

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Its power is intoxicating, and it calls out to you," Harry continued, "I can hear it after every battle, every duel. Its power calls out to you, twists you, and if you don't have the will to fight it, the will to resist giving into temptation… it can destroy you."

"Sir… I don't want to be rude, but is there a point to all of this?" I asked.

"Yes… There was a seer, in Russia." Harry said, "He lived in the depths of Siberia in an abandoned Gulag. He made a prediction shortly after the time turner incident."

"What was it?" I asked.

"A late blooming man, child of the new world, forged and tempered in the fire of strife and adversity, will rise to the mantel of the light. Wielding the power of deaths own hand, he will stand in the path of insurgent evil, and will either cause its rise or fall." Harry recited from memory.

I stared at him for a second and waited for him to explain further.

"Late blooming man, child of the new world…" He explained, "Your magic didn't show up until you were fourteen and you're American, which means it's either you or Connor since you're the only two wizards in recent history whose magic manifested so late. You have faced hell in your life in the form of your horrible childhood in foster care, whereas Connor's life wasn't nearly as difficult, barring his feud with his father. That means it's you. It says you will stand in the path of insurgent evil. Insurgency is another word for Revolution. Death's Hand was an old name for the Elder Wand…"

"So what are you saying?"

Harry looked at me, and after a second's hesitation pointed the Elder Wand at me.

"Take it from me." He said.

I took a step back.

Take it from him? Take the Elder Wand? The request didn't register, it couldn't register. I took a moment to collect myself and regain control of my mental faculties before responding.

"E-Excuse me? Sir, you can't be serious?" I sputtered incredulously.

"I am dead serious." Harry said gravely, "I can't safely use it. You could. You could use it safely, and do extraordinary things with it for good instead of evil."

"But sir…"

"Jude. That is an order." Harry said with a note of finality.

I looked at him, terrified.

"I don't… I don't want it, sir." I stammered.

"I know you don't." Harry said softly, "That's how I know it'll be safe in your hands."

I shakily drew my own wand and looked down at it. Its polished handle, and the wavy snake tail-esque shaft that was about twelve and a half inches long, and made of mahogany with the hair of a Thunderbird in the center. It had served me well since it chose me. Being parted from it seemed like being separated from one of my limbs.

"You can use both if you want." I promised to myself, not willing to give up my wand.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Harry.

"As sure as I can get." He said, "Do it."

I raised my wand, and leveled it at him. I steeled myself before I flicked it.

"Expelliarmus!"

The scarlet jet of light that shot from my wand seemed to move in slow motion. We both stood and watched cover the gap between us, slamming into Harry's chest and causing him to stumble backward. The Elder Wand leapt from his hand, and fell towards the floor. I held out my hand, and using wandless magic, I summoned the thing to my grip. As soon as it made contact with my hand, it emitted a shower of gold sparks. It practically vibrated in my hand, as if from excitement. I could feel the power radiating from it, flowing into me, warming me as it travelled up my arm and throughout my body. It was as if the wand was rejoicing at being united with its new master.

It scared the piss out of me.

Harry stared at me.

"It's yours now." He said.

"I hate it." I said, and I did.

"Good." He said, stepping closer, "If you liked it, I'd be worried."

"How can you be sure?" I asked, "That me being the master of this wand won't go horribly wrong?"

"Because… you're pure." He said, "Almost everybody that has ever become master of that wand has had a history with dark magic. Gregorovitch attended Durmstrang, and studied dark magic in his youth. Grindelwald became one of the most dangerous dark wizards in history. As a teenager, Dumbledore plotted with Grindelwald to lead the wizards out of hiding for the greater good. I was a horcrux for seventeen years. You, however… you've never touched the darkness, you never studied it, and as far as I know, you have no plans to start. That's another reason why Connor wasn't considered for this…"

"Because he did." I agreed.

Connor researched every aspect of magic, including the Dark Arts. It was necessary for his job as an Auror. He rarely used any of it, but he had no qualms about using it in a desperate situation, like being backed into a corner during a battle or if I was threatened. I had only witnessed it on one occasion, when we'd been cornered during a skirmish and were under orders to return to base by any means necessary. Connor threw a killing curse and an Entrails Expelling Curse at them, which caused them to scatter and distracted them long enough for us to Apparate out.

"Exactly." Harry said, "If Connor had been given this wand, and then succumbed to temptation… it would be disastrous. Connor is an extremely powerful wizard. Not as strong as you, but still stronger than most. If he turned, if he was corrupted by the darkness, the evil he would be capable of would rival Grindelwald and Voldemort at the height of their power."

I had a sudden image of Connor, dressed in a black hood robe, with blazing red eyes wide as he smiled viscously with the Elder Wand in his grasp. I shook my head to clear the image.

"I understand." I said, " I don't know if I can cast the killing curse, sir."

"Stupefy Maxima to the heart would work." Harry said.

"Okay… I won't let you down sir."

"I know you won't." Harry said, "I've got to go give Connor his assignment, and then I must return to MACUSA. Good luck."

"Thanks sir." I said.

"Although I get the feeling I won't need it now." I though silently to myself.

"Wait, what is Connor's assignment." I asked, "If I may ask?"

"The German Minister alerted us to a breach in the wards around Nurmengard." Harry explained, "It's very likely it was Revolution forces. He's going to investigate, find out why the Revolution is snooping around Grindelwald's old fortress. He'll be meeting Scorpius in Berlin, and together they'll head to Nurmengard."

With no further explanation, he ascended the stairs, and minutes later I heard the Floo activate.

Twenty minutes later, Connor and I stood on the porch with our arms around each other. His face was tucked into the crook of my next.

"I hate it when we have separate missions." He said.

"So do I." I said just as softly, "But sometimes it can't be helped."

"I know." He said, lifting his head up to make eye contact with me.

He leaned in, and I met him in the middle as our lips and tongues engaged in their ancient and practiced dance. After a few moments of enjoying each other, we pulled apart with a soft sigh.

"Be safe Judicorn." He said gently.

"I always am." I said softly, "You too."

"I will. I promise." He said, and placed a final kiss to my lips.

We Floo'd to MACUSA, where we took separate Portkeys to our destinations.

I arrived in Little Hangleton on the outskirts of the town. The village was small, and had fewer than a hundred people living in it. None of the passersby gave me a second look, because I looked like any other young adult No Maj they might see going for an evening stroll. I was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, and a hooded sweatshirt over a t-shirt. The only piece of Wizarding clothing I had was my wand holster up my sleeve, and my magically expanded wallet. Despite the fact that wizardkind was no longer in hiding, nobody could tell I was a wizard, and I intend to keep it that way.

In the distance, Riddle House loomed over the village atop one of the twin hills the village was nestled between. A single light was on in an upstairs room, and knew it was Delphini.

I climbed over the hedge into the graveyard. It was exceedingly creepy, and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. I traversed the maze of headstones, before coming to a small clearing. A giant gravestone with a statue of the angel of death loomed over me, the name Thomas Riddle engraved on it. In the middle of the clearing stood another gravestone, one far newer, so new in fact, that it looked to only be days or weeks old. Engraved upon it was the name Tom Marvolo Riddle.

I stared at the gravestone considering it. I remembered reading that after the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort's body was studied by the British Department of Mysteries for almost a year before it was burned and the ashes sent through the Veil of Death in the Death Chamber. No grave was ever made, because a majority of the world thought that Voldemort didn't deserve to have one. Delphini must have made one herself.

I looked around, and in my mind's eye, I could see Lord Voldemort rising from a flaming cauldron sitting in the middle of the clearing where the headstone now stood, while a sniveling rat like man cowered, and a messy haired boy screamed in agony while tied to the gravestone. I had no doubt that this was the spot where Lord Voldemort returned to his body during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament in 1995. The spot radiated darkness, it stank of evil. It was making me slightly nauseous.

That's the thing about being a wizard with a light magic orientation. Light and grey magic is fine, but casting or being around dark magic can affect you far more, ranging from making a person ill to causing madness. If you were a wizard with a grey magic orientation like Connor, you could cast both sides with little to no adverse affect.

I shook the thoughts away as I proceeded towards the front door of the house. I pointed the Elder Wand at the front door.

"Revela Praesidium." I incanted.

The spell scanned the door for wards, and produced a list of different enchantments placed upon it. The door had so many enchantments on it that if I even tried to start dismantling them, a Caterwauling Charm was activate and alert the occupants to a breach.

"Son of a bitch." I cursed.

I only had a second warning. I felt the Elder Wand lurch in my hand and I whipped around, bringing up a shield just microseconds before a hex slammed into it.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A female voice asked.

Her hair was wild. It was dark with blue tips, and was now streaked with grey. Her face was gaunt. She was dressed in ragged black robes and was directing a wand at me. I had no idea how she obtained it, but I guessed she either stole it from a guard during the escape, or she bought it under a disguise.

"Delphini Riddle." I said simply.

She stared at me through narrowed eyes, and made no move to lower her wand.

"What's this?" She croaked disgustedly, "Another one of Potter's stooges come to take me down? How typical."

"You were arrested and imprisoned for the murder of Craig Bowker Junior, and the attempted resurrection of your father, Lord Voldemort." I sneered, "Nearly killing Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy in the process. What did you expect? Bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates?"

"I'm surprised he didn't send them after me." She sneered back, "I figured _he_ would call it poetic justice."

"Albus and Scorpius have suffered enough because of you…" I shot back.

"It's what they deserve!" She spat maniacally, "Because of their bastard father, I never even met mine!"

"Your father was a monster!" I shot back, "A twisted psychopath who would have sold your soul to the devil if it gained him power…"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed.

I whipped the Elder Wand in a jagged pattern.

"Transmutatio Potentia!"

The killing curse shot close, before my charm caught it. As if caught in a gravitational field, the killing curse stopped and expanded, forming a translucent green barrier between myself and Delphini. She stared in amazement for moment.

"How…?" She gawked, "…But no shield can stop the killing curse."

"Charm I invented." I responded, "The incantation roughly translates from Latin as: Transform power. It doesn't block it, it dilutes it, changes it and bends it to another purpose. The purpose being a visible temporary barrier that can't be crossed without suffering from intense pain. Surprisingly not dark enough to be classified as Dark Magic. Grey magic at its finest."

She appraised me for a moment, as the barrier dissipated.

"Impressive." She finally said, "We could use somebody like you."

"Never gonna happen." I deadpanned.

"Then you won't leave this village alive. Sanguinem Ulcus!" She snarled, and flicked her wand, sending a deep purple bolt flying at me. I caught it in my hand and redirected the bolt off to the side where it collided with a headstone and caused it to burst into flame.

"A Blood Boiling Curse?" I asked, "I expected better. Potensterra!"

With a wave of my wand, the Earth in front of us shifted. Several boulders came together to form a rock Golem. It ripped a large headstone out of the Earth and swung it at Delphini like a baseball bat. She leapt out of the way, falling to the ground to avoid it.

"Volatilis Lutum!"

Immediately, Delphini gasped in agony, and bat shaped bogeys burst from her nose and began attacking her as the golem collapsed into dust

"Bombarda!" I cast just as she dispelled my Bat Bogey Hex.

She tried to raise a shield, but the force of the impact shattered the shield and sent her flying back.

"Expulso!" She spat.

I blocked it almost lazily. I immediately returned fire.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

She ducked out of the way and the spell flew missed.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" She sneered, throwing spells as she spoke, "My father was Lord Voldemort, and my mother was Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"Maybe so, but I've got the Elder Wand." I sneered back, "You don't stand a chance!"

I threw a nonverbal blasting curse at her feet, causing her to be thrown backwards again.

"Ictus Maxima!" I shouted.

A bolt of lightning shot from my wand and impacted the ground, where her head had been only moments before. She scrambled to her feet and made to run, and I threw up an anti-Disapparition ward so she couldn't escape. She spun on the spot, and nearly lost her balance.

"Aguamenti! Glacius!" I cast quickly.

A jet of water hit the ground beneath her and subsequently froze into ice, causing her to slip and tumble to the ground.

"Stupefy!"

She blocked it.

"Incarcerous!"

She blocked it again.

"Diffindo!"

This time, she didn't block in time. The Severing Charm struck her wrist just as she rose her wand to fire a spell off in retaliation. With a scream of agony, her hand was severed at the wrist and dropped to the ground with a nasty thump. Thinking quickly I sent an Incendio at the hand, burning it and the wand still grasped in it to ashes. Delphini fell to her knees with a scream, where she clutched at her severed wrist. I approached her, and she looked up at me with disgust and hatred.

"Do it!" She snarled.

I stared at her for a moment.

"You won't win." She spat, "The Revolution is strong."

"They will fail. Just like you did." I stated simply, "Stupefy Maxima."

The bright jet of red light hit her square in the chest above her heart, and she slumped over. Her eyes were wide, and unseeing. I kneeled over her, and checked her pulse. I found none. I closed her eyes. I cast a Patronus, and sent it off to deliver news to the Ministry that her body needed to be collected. Once the Aurors arrived and collected the body, I activated my return Portkey to return home.

Once at home, I curled up on the couch with a glass of whiskey. I had never killed somebody before, and I felt rattled. My thoughts soon turned to Connor, and his mission to Nurmengard. I hoped his mission was going well, and that he was safe. With my husband on my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
